


Hello, Angel

by Gothwonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, I have no clue how long this is gonna be, M/M, S.Coups needs a hug, but hes just gonna get confused and sexually frustrated, dino is a sweet baby, honestly this is just a big ol' love fest, i dont think theres gonna be smut but we'll see., idk you'll figure it out, im just rolling with it, kinda on the punk, mostly fluff and a little angst, teacher g dragon, vernon is a huge greaseball but hes great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothwonu/pseuds/Gothwonu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Seungcheol, better known as Coups, has a bit of a reputation as the ringleader of the closest thing Gyelan High has to a gang. Yoon Jeonghan has the biggest heart and the kindest smile of anyone he has ever seen. Seungcheol has absolutely no idea what to do with this information or the beautiful boy he is forced to spend time with.  Jeon Wonwoo is the top student in his class. Kim Mingyu never gets to his lessons on time. Wonwoo knows that the tall boy is capable of great things, up to, and including, stealing his heart.  Boo Seungkwan is 139% done with his idiot boyfriend, Chwe Vernon Hansol. All that Seungkwan wants is for his greasy significant other to get some chill and calm down. Hansol just wants to do his best.   Lee Seokmin and Kwon Soonyoung are the school's power couple of sunshine and happiness, everybody's relationship goals. Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao don't stop making out in the hallway and at least 3 people have walked in on them having sex in multiple parts of the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just... multiships... so many ships... get ready... there's so much going on.. I don't know what I'm doing... It's gonna be a good time.

“I have been trying to prove that you kids are good since the day you started this school, but I am always left disappointed.” The disciplinarian practically growled at the group of black-clad boys.

“Well, my mom always used to say, ‘if you didn’t appoint yourself, you can’t be disappointed.’” Snapped back a dazed looking teenager. 

“Choi Seungcheol I don’t want to hear a word out of your mouth.”

“It’s Coups. S Coups.” The black haired boy started giggling loudly enough to wake up his sleeping tree-like friend next to him. The blue haired boy chuckled a little before starting to drift off again. 

“Kim Mingyu if you do not stay awake I swear I will suspend you here and now.” The disciplinarian slammed his hand on Mingyu’s desk, instantly startling him awake. The other boys around the room snickered at their friend; but a smack on the desk at the front of the room reigned the troublemakers back into their original somber state. Except for Seungcheol, who was still giggling like an embarrassed schoolgirl in the front of the room. The disciplinarian shot Seungcheol a glare that subdued him a little, but not completely. 

“Seungcheol-”

“Coups.”

“Seungcheol. You are perfectly aware of the fact that your actions are absolutely illegal, correct?”

“Yep.” Stated the drugged out teenager.

“Given the circumstances, I would have you incarcerated on spot if it weren’t for the fact of your father’s being the police chief.” Seungcheol’s cheery expression sobered and the boy got quiet. The vice principal started again, “Now as for all of you, it is important that you all receive adequate punishment for the wrongs you’ve done. Jihoon, Minghao- this is the fourth time you’ve fought people this month. Why did you even start it?”

A purple haired boy sighed, “The fucker said I was… what was the word he used, 8?” 

The silver haired boy next to him started, “A ‘smol squishy baby,’ if I remember correctly.” Jihoon nodded, an angry look on his face. Minghao picked up, “I saw the fight breaking out, and I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

A black haired boy smirked in the back of the room. “That’s my baby!” He yelled.

“You, Wen Junhui. What was that obscene graffiti you graced our chemistry lab tables with?”

The smug teenager laughed and said, “Minghao and I fucked here.” After the crude statement, the two boys in question shot finger guns at each other from across the room. Some of the boys around groaned, and some laughed with them.

“That is… so wrong... and not to mention dangerous and against the rul- the CHEMISTRY LAB? Whatever.”

“Uh… ‘Scuse me, sir, but why am I here?” asked Mingyu in a still groggy voice.

“You have arrived late to nearly every class in the last few weeks, and proceeded to fall asleep in all of them.” 

Jihoon snickered in the background, “Trees aren’t known for being incredibly awake and alert.” The boys laughed again. The authoritarian quickly brought the boys’ laughter to a stop. “Hansol, you’ve received at least 14 cut slips in the last few weeks.” 

A boy with a half shaved head simply shrugged in response and let out a weak, “Yeaaah.”

“Well anyway, to atone for your sins, you will be helping the crew working on this years’ theatre production of RENT. And I do NOT want to hear any whining. I’m letting you all off easy this time, but if this bad behavior continues, I will have no choice but to suspend you.”

The group of boys rolled their eyes at the statement and walked out of the room with some “yeah”s and “mmhm”s. All with the exception of Vernon, who fist pumped and let out a quiet, “Fuck yeah!” When the gang all filed out of the classroom, a small boy with black spikey hair and messy eyeliner ran up to them with a worried expression. 

“HYUNGS ARE YOU OKAY I SAW YOU ALL IN THERE AND I HEARD THE VICE PRINCIPAL YELLING AND SLAMMING STUFF HYUNGS PLEASE DON’T BE EXPELLED I CAN’T BE ALONE!” the young boy rattled off.

Seungcheol patted the short kids head. “Don’t worry Dino, we ain't goin anywhere. Just,” He sighed. “Theatre.”

\--------------------

“Jeonghaaaan!” a small black haired boy called from across the dressing room. A long haired blonde skipped over to his friend.

“Joshuuaaaaaaaa!” He mocked.

“I need your help with color coordination for your makeup.” Joshua looked up at his friend. Jeonghan proceeded to sit across from him and discuss the coordination of eyeshadow colors with his outfits. 

Just outside the dressing room, three people, Hwasa, Seokmin, and Dokyeom were doing ‘warm ups.’ However, these ‘Warm Ups’ were quite impractical and it was less voice preparation than it was seeing who could hit a higher note longer and louder. In simpler terms, a screaming contest. 

Soonyoung and Moonbyul were together practicing their dance for “Take Me Or Leave Me” and in their spins and dips, inevitably bumped into a boy in a much too large sweater immersed into a book. The tall teenager was unphased at this, and the pair of dancers continued to move across the stage, a shout of, “Sorry, wonwoo!” came out of Hoshi’s lips. Wonwoo looked up and grunted before returning back to his reading.

Two soft looking girls were going over lines and practicing songs together, probably the least crazy out of the whole drama department.

All the chaos was brought to a halt when the Director, Mr. Kwon, clapped his hands and called everybody to the front of the stage to sit. The orange haired teacher cleared his throat.

“Before I say anything, I want you kids to know you are all doing a fantastic job with your practicing and I believe this is one of the best, most hardworking cast and crew I have ever worked with.” The group of teenagers grinned at the praise and started talking amongst themselves. The chatter calmed when the stage manager, Jungkook, shot everyone a glare and coughed loudly. 

“Thank you, Jungkook. Now that that’s out of the way, I wanted you kids to know that we’ll be having some new people joining our club. I know, I know, it’ll be difficult to show everyone the ropes after we’ve all become so familiar with everything, but I think it’ll be a good opportunity to exercise your teaching skills and willingness to help others!” There was a collective groan from the club. “Now, now. It’s just a few people. I’m sure you’ll make them feel VERY at home in our club, won’t you?” 

A vast majority of the batch shrugged and said a little, “Well, I guess.” Or something along those lines. The rest didn’t really even care in the first place.

“Good! You’ll meet the new kids tomorrow!” The eccentric director clapped his hands once and, with that, sent the cast and crew to continue their various individual projects. Jungkook flipped a page in his clipboard and nodded, walking out of the room following his teacher. 

A few minutes later, while Jeonghan was showing his friends the costumes he had designed, two text tones went off at the same time and two girls pulled out their phones. After reading the message they had both received, they looked at each other and said, “Shit.”

“Hey! Language!” Scolded Joshua.

“No… Josh.. this is an appropriate time to use that kind of language…” Moonbyul said. Hwasa groaned and rolled onto her back. 

Yongseon wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders, starting to read the text on the phone screen, she asked, “What is it, hon- oh shit.”

Hope you’ll help out me and the boys. Starting tomorrow, we’re going to be spending a lot of time together. Don’t worry, I don’t WANT to join your dumb club, that’s you guys’ thing. But it was either that or getting suspended, so I guess I gotta deal. What room is practice in, again?

-Coups. 


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan and Jisoo are having a sleepover and Jeonghan is having a breakdown. Seungcheol is generally sad.

Later that night, Jeonghan sat on his bed with his hair in a messy bun, scrolling through tumblr on his laptop. The bed underneath him dipped slightly as Joshua plopped onto the plush pastel purple comforter. Jeonghan closed his laptop and flopped on his back, the black pillows denting around him. The long haired boy groaned.

“Yeah, honey, I know. You gonna be okay?” Joshua asked his friend.

Jeonghan groaned again, “He’s just.. So… so hot? And I have to spend TIME with him??? What if he sees me and hates me? Oh god what if he TALKS TO ME??? I CAN’T LIKE SOMEONE LIKE HIM I CAN’T I’M GONNA DIE JOSHUA I’M GONNA DIE!!!!”

Joshua sighed again, “Jeonghan, hon. You’ll be just fine. You’ll deal with it.” All that Jeonghan did in response was grab a pillow, smash his face in it, and scream.

“I don’t even know if he’s gay! What if he thinks I’m weird!” Jeonghan rattled on and on until Joshua slapped his best friend lightly across the face in an attempt to shut him up. A small, “Sorry.” escaped the older’s lips. 

“Hon.”

“Ugh. You’re right. I shouldn’t be worrying so much.” Jeonghan sighed as he sat back up. “I’m gonna do my makeup tomorrow. What color should I do?”

Joshua rolled his eyes at his best friend’s level of extra. “Purple, I don’t know.”

“What if he hates purple though? I can’t look bad? I’ll just go with black. He’d like that, right??” Jeonghan continued to babble his concerns to Joshua, who’s only response was nodding his head and saying, “Mmmhm.” every few minutes while he was scrolling through his instagram feed.

After more angsting over Seungcheol, Jeonghan finally wore himself out and passed out. Joshua got into bed next to his best friend and pulled the plush lilac comforter over them. 

When Joshua woke up the next morning, keeping to his promise, Jeonghan was sat in front of his mirror, doing his best not to mess up his careful application of winged liquid eyeliner. Joshua rolled his eyes and pulled some clean clothes out of his bag and got dressed. The two were ready to face the day. Or, at least Joshua was.

\--------------------

Seungcheol lit the cigarette between his lips and took a long drag. The autumn air seemed freezing even through his thick hoodie. He walked down the dimly lit foggy street hearing nothing but the scratch of his combat boots on the gravel and the occasional bird. The 3 AM air seemed so clean and untainted and it brought a slight sadness to Seungcheol knowing he was poisoning the air with the rolled tobacco stick slowly burning in his left hand. However, his small amount of guilt didn’t stop him from raising the cigarette back up to his lips, breathing in, and exhaling the toxic fumes. 

Seungcheol felt vulnerable. Like his emotions could catch up to him at any second. He couldn’t risk that. He couldn’t afford to feel. 

He got so lost in his thoughts he forgot to look where he was going. He bumped into a telephone pole and grabbed his previously bruised shoulder and let out a loud, “OWFUCK.” He rolled his eyes and went back to walking. He didn’t know where he was going, but anywhere other than his house was a good place for him. He wasn’t picky. 

After mindlessly wandering for another hour, Seungcheol realized that 4 AM was an okay time to go home, seeing as the rest of his family would be asleep. The boy turned around and started the slow trudge back to his house. 

Upon reaching his destination, Seungcheol sighed. He tiptoed his way around the moderately sized house to the back where he slipped into the basement through the propped open window. He felt his way around the dark room until he found his bed. He didn’t even bother changing out of his smokey clothes as he curled up into a ball and almost instantly falling into a deep sleep, forgetting to even bother with the covers.  


In his dream, nothing was different than usual. Everything was a dark, winding road. Every night for years, Seungcheol had the same dream. The same road. The same surrounding woods. The same light at the end. Every single night, Seungcheol tried so hard to get closer to the light at the end, but every step forward he took seemed to take him farther away from his goal. 

The light was ethereal, angelic, holy to Seungcheol. And that was putting it lightly. He had no idea what the light held or why it was so captivating, but he didn’t care. He always wanted to get there first, then ask questions. However the first step seemed quite unachieveable. Seungcheol didn’t care. 

He started to walk down the twisted path.

A few hours later, Seungcheol woke up and sighed in defeat. Another night of trying. Another night of failing. The boy got up, brushed his teeth, put on a clean black t-shirt and one of his many leather jackets, didn’t bother changing his slept in ripped jeans, and crawled out of the window so as to avoid his parents. 

“Theatre, huh?” Seungcheol said to himself, “I can make it work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! The Mingyu/Wonwoo chapter will be up next!


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is suffering from writer's block and thoughts of a certain tree like blue haired boy, so he goes on a walk. He's not prepared for any unprecedented encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some implied masturbation in this chapter but nothing crazy.  
> Also warning for some second hand embarrassment and awkward teenagers.

Wonwoo was lounging in his dark red beanbag chair, writing about nothing in particular. He thought about the people to be joining his club the next day. Of course he had heard of the people that were going to be present. That gaggle of friends was difficult to miss in their generally calm school. He had been friends with one of the people in question, Jun, but when they started hanging around different groups of people in high school, they’d grown apart. 

Then there was the other one. Kim Mingyu. The tall blue haired boy had always seemed fascinating to Wonwoo. He was in most of Wonwoo’s classes, loosely speaking, that is, seeing as he barely ever showed up to class. But every time he stumbled in late and slumped in his desk, Wonwoo always slid his notes over to the tired boy who sat next to him. Every time Mingyu flashed wonwoo a confused look, and then a smile that broke his bad boy aura and made a lump catch in Wonwoo’s throat. 

Once Wonwoo snapped back into reality instead of being lost in the idea of Kim Mingyu, he realized that he hadn’t written a word in over a half an hour. He closed his laptop, pulled his sweatshirt arms over his hands to have his signature sweater paws, and picked up his mug of tea. 

Quietly closing his door behind him, Wonwoo sat on the stairs of his porch and receded back into thoughts of the mysterious boy with the pretty smile who was always sleeping or confused. He laughed at himself a little. 

“Come on, Wonwoo, you’re the top of your class. He’s probably the bottom of it. You can’t like someone like him… why would you anyway? It’s not like he’ll ever talk to you or anything…” He said to himself. Wonwoo breathed in the clean air of the late night and slowly got off his steps, deciding that a walk wouldn’t hurt. He took a final swig of his tea and left his eeyore mug inside his door so he wouldn’t have to carry it with him. He quickly swept down the stairs and walked down the street, enjoying the sounds of the night. 

After walking a ways from his house, Wonwoo swung into the old playground he used to play in when he was little. He sat on one of the swings and exhaled a heavy breath, the cold air showed in front of his face and he let out a little shiver. 

“You know,” A faceless voice startled Wonwoo, “It’s dangerous to be out here alone so late. You could catch a cold,” A heavy jacket was draped over Wonwoo’s petrified shoulders, “Or, perhaps, something worse could happen.”

The swing next to Wonwoo creaked, signifying the presence was sitting in it. Wonwoo was too afraid to look and see who it was. He considered screaming, yelling for help, running, or something else, but all he could manage to do was stay glued to his seat and scream inwardly, not daring to even breathe. 

“Calm down, Wonwoo. It’s me, Mingyu. We’re in a lot of the same classes… you always let me borrow your notes?” The now named figure spoke again.

Wonwoo let out a shaky breath, “Holy shit. You scared the crap out of me, Mingyu…” he was blushing now. Why did the tall boy find him that night? The night that Wonwoo was thinking about him. Then again, that was every night. “What are you doing here?” The black haired boy asked, still refusing to look to his side and see his new companion.

“Felt like it. But why are YOU out here so late? I wouldn’t expect to see someone like you out at… 1:30 is it?” Mingyu chuckled.

The younger got slightly offended at the statement. “What’s ‘someone like me’ supposed to mean?” 

Mingyu kept laughing, “No, no… I didn’t mean that in a bad way just like… y’know, a generally okay person, someone who has their life together and shit, yeah? You’re not exactly what I’d call a ‘mess’ so why aren’t you at home doing like… productive things or… whatever people who have their shit together do? Sorry I’m not real… good with words or anything.” 

Wonwoo finally gathered the courage to face Mingyu and caught him smiling the pure smile he loved so much. All Wonwoo could do in response was grin right back. The two tired boys started laughing uncontrollably at what was seemingly nothing. 

Wonwoo felt weird. In his head, spending time with Mingyu alone seemed like something he would be incapable of doing without having his brain short out and becoming a flustered, stuttering mess. It was so strange to him, that after all of the contemplating he’d done about Kim Mingyu, all assumptions he had were wrong. He was so comfortable just sitting here with him and laughing, he almost forgot that the two of them had hardly spoken prior to the impromptu encounter.

 

When the two finally calmed down a little. Wonwoo spoke, “I should probably get going home… it’s really late. How about you?”

Mingyu took a moment and pondered the question before replying, “I’ll go wherever the wind takes me.” Wonwoo’s eyebrows gathered in confusion at the strange statement. “Whatever,” Mingyu continued talking, “I’ll see you tomorrow, oh by the way, can you tell me which room the drama club meets in?”

Wonwoo froze. No no no no nononono. That was not part of the plan? Kim Mingyu could NOT be joining drama club. Kim MIngyu could not be in Wonwoo’s immediate vicinity for 2-6 hours plus classes every day. That was NOT allowed. 

Wonwoo smiled, “We usually just meet in the auditorium. I really gotta,” He yawned, “Get home.” Wonwoo stood up from his swing and started walking out of the park. Before he could leave the swing set behind, his wrist was grabbed abruptly, sending tingles up his whole arm. His entire body was quickly spun around so he was facing Mingyu. Wonwoo hadn’t noticed just how tall the other boy was until he was 4 inches (at most) away from him.

For the second time that night, Wonwoo was frozen in his tracks, he couldn’t find it in himself to look up at the tall, incredibly attractive, guy right in front of him. Suddenly the ground seemed really intriguing.

Wonwoo felt like he was suffocating. He was too nervous to breathe, afraid his inhale would give Mingyu the wrong idea, or that his exhale could offend the taller boy. But Wonwoo’s curiosity got the better of him and he breathed in a little, silently. The intoxicating smell of trees flooded Wonwoo’s senses even in the one shallow breath he took.

Wonwoo made a mental note never to breathe anywhere near Kim Mingyu again, just in case the shorter got knocked out every time. 

Mingyu cleared his throat, “Uh… I… Uh sorry I just… uh… see you tomorrow.” Wonwoo was sure he had a complexion similar to that of Clifford the Big Red Dog he was blushing so hard.

“Nah, Mingyu it’s… it’s cool… it’s all… yeah I’ll see you tomorrow.” He finally looked up only to see Mingyu staring down at him, looking apologetic and just as embarrassed as Wonwoo felt. Mingyu realized that he was still holding onto Wonwoo’s wrist and quickly let go. He sighed and pushed his hair back. “Well, that was… sufficiently awkward.” Wonwoo sighed. The two started laughing again, but it was different than the loud carefree giggles they let loose while they were on the swings. Now it was a nervous laughter, as if they were doing something wrong. 

Wonwoo stepped back, “Well, I really am tired and I need to go home so I’ll see you… tomorrow…”

“Yeah… uh.. Yeah.” Mingyu coughed, and the two blushing boys went their separate ways. 

It wasn’t until Wonwoo got home that he realized that Mingyu’s leather jacket was still slung over his shoulders. He sighed and hung it on his door, making a mental note to bring it back to it’s owner in the morning. 

The events at the park kept replaying in Wonwoo’s head, specifically when Mingyu grabbed his wrist and held it for dear life. Just the thought of his touch made a blush creep up the pale boy’s neck all the way up his face. Wonwoo quickly pushed the thoughts of Mingyu’s musky scent out of his mind and take a fast shower before bed.

That shower was not at all fast.

When Wonwoo finished his ‘activities’ in the shower, he put on an oversized black t-shirt and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

In the morning, Wonwoo awoke to his mother clanking pots and pans together preparing breakfast, Wonwoo eyed the black leather jacket on his door, signifying that, no, his interaction with Mingyu was NOT a dream at all. He covered his face with his hands and groaned in embarrassment as memories of the awkward late night encounter.

It took all the self control Wonwoo had to not be a creep and jack off to the thought of Mingyu for the second time in 24 hours. In passing the jacket on his wall, however, another whiff of Mingyu's strong scent lodged itself in Wonwoo's nose, being a creep be damned, Wonwoo stalked into his bathroom to take another 'shower.'

When Wonwoo was finished getting ready for school, he trudged down his stairs, leather jacket slung over his arm. When he sat down at the table to get some breakfast, his mother looked at the strange article of clothing in confusion.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked, smugly.

"Oh... uh... a friend accidentally left it with me a while ago." 

"Damn. I thought you finally got some." The middle aged woman laughed.

Wonwoo almost spat out his coffee while jumping to shout, "MOM LITERALLY WHAT THE HELL NO."

His mother continued laughing at her flustered son, "Good. If you didn't tell me when you did I would have some SERIOUS problems, seeing as I'm to cool mom you're supposed to tell everything."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes before finishing the food on his plate and bringing his dishes to the sink. After seeing the time, he decided it would be a good idea to leave early so that he could find Mingyu and return his lost jacket. He kissed his mother on the cheek and thanked her for the breakfast, and began the short walk to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated a lot! The Vernon/Seungkwan chapter should be up some time tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 2 part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon is a greaseball and, despite what Seungkwan might say, he loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys sooo much for all the love this story has been getting, since it's my first "real" fic I didn't really know how it'd be received but I'm really happy to know you guys are enjoying it!!

Seungkwan’s music played quietly through his phone speakers as he attempted to pick one of his favorite aesthetic pictures to use as the final part of his most recent tumblr moodboard. He heard something hit his window and got out of his bed to look out of it. On the ground, there was a young teenager with curly hair and a big smile beaming up into the room. Seungwkan rolled his eyes and let down his rope ladder out the window, promptly sitting back down on his green quilt.

A thump and an underwhelming, “ow,” sounded throughout the room. Seungkwan only glanced at his boyfriend sprawled out on his floor. Vernon’s goofy grin was still plastered on his face as he jumped up and dusted himself off. 

“Y’know you could have just knocked on the door and I’d let you in, right?” Seungkwan asked from his bed in a bored tone. 

“I COULD have, but the way I did it was much more romantic, don’t you think?” Vernon ruffled his wavy hair and plucked Seungkwan’s phone out of his hands. Seungkwan squealed grabbed Vernon’s arm, quickly taking back his rose gold iPhone. 

Once the device was back in his hands, Seunkwan scoffed, “I wouldn’t say ROMANTIC… more… greasy.” Vernon feigned a shocked expression and dramatically clutched his heart with both of his hands. Seungkwan started talking again, slightly giggling at his boyfriend’s antics, “You know, if you’re going to be so extra and whatnot, why don’t you just join the drama club and put your.. Uh.. ‘talents’ to good use?” Vernon sat up and started hugging a giant pillow to his chest.

“Actually,” the younger said, “That’s kind of what I’m here to talk to you about… You see… I kind of… have to.” Vernon sheepishly smiled. Seungkwan was laughing at him, as if he couldn’t believe that THE Chwe Vernon Hansol was joining a drama club. “Yah!” Vernon hit Seugkwan lightly with the pillow he was still clutching, “Jagi, I’m not fucking around! I have to join!”

Seungkwan slowly collected himself and sighed, “What did you do this time, Vernon?” 

Another big goofy grin spread across the punk’s face. “I kept skipping class to see you guys practice.”

Now it was Seungkwan’s turn to hit his boyfriend. “You could have just joined Theatre in the first place and NOT have gotten in trouble, idiot.”

“Hm.” The younger boy looked thoughtful, “Guess I hadn’t thought of that one.” 

Seungkwan hit his boyfriend again, “Idiot.”

“I’m y-”

“Chwe Vernon Hansol I swear if you finish that sentence I am going to throw you out the window from which you came.”

“Can you not let me be cute just once, Kwannie??” Vernon looked at his boyfriend with big puppy eyes. 

“Absolutely not. At least, not until you learn how to be actually cute instead of just cheesing around all the time.” Seungkwan huffed.

“Kwannie,” Vernon whined, “Why’d you agree to date me if you were just gonna bully me every day?” He pouted.

“Because of reasons.” Seungkwan replied.

Vernon got all up in his boyfriend’s face again and started clinging onto his shoulders while looking deep into his eyes, “You love it, don’t you? Don’t you Kwannie?”

Seungkwan kissed his babbling boyfriend lightly, “Shut up.” The older boy put his phone down on his bedside table and and flopped onto his bed. Vernon immediately took this as an invitation to lie down next to him and wrap his arms around the other’s waist, planting light kisses on the back of Seugkwan’s neck. 

Seungkwan sighed, “If you’re staying here you need to shower. I hate the way your hair feels when it’s got cracky hairspray in the morning.” Vernon smiled at his boyfriend’s words and got out of the bed to navigate through the familiar house to Seungkwan’s bathroom. 

Seungkwan sighed in happiness because, even though he acted like a diva and as though Vernon was the most annoying person alive, he knew that he was lucky to have someone who loved him so much. 

By the time Vernon returned from his shower, he saw Seungkwan fast asleep, still on top of his green quilt. Savoring the moment, Vernon took out his phone and took a silent picture of his sleeping lover. Vernon carefully took the soft blanket out from underneath the sleeping boy and covered him with it.

Sliding into the bed next to him, Vernon breathed in the sweet scent of his boyfriend, wrapped his arms around the waist of the ‘sleeping beauty,’ and let his happy thoughts lead him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry hehe this chapter is a little short... I'm not really sure what pairing I'm gonna post tomorrow, we'll see. If any of you guys would prefer Soonyoung/Seokmin or Jun/Minghao, comment so I know what you'd like to have first!!


	5. Chapter 2 part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonseok fluffy goodness with a bit of hot sauce but then it's just fluff again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a bit saucy about halfway through but it cuts off before anything seriously sexual happens lmao

Soonyoung looked up from his book to see his boyfriend coming out of his kitchen with two hot chocolates. Seokmin flashed his signature blinding smile at the petite boy already sitting and plopped down on the couch next to him. After handing Soonyoung a big steaming Piglet mug of divine hot liquid and melty marshmallows. The red leather couch squeaked quietly as the two boys snuggled into each other, Soonyoung wriggling under Seokmin’s arm and burrowing his face into the younger boy’s neck. 

Seokmin pulled up netflix on their big TV and started scrolling through the options presented. Soonyoung wriggled a little more.

“Can we watch something… spooky?” Asked Soonyoung. 

Seokmin sighted and grinned down at his boyfriend. “You’re just asking because you want to hold onto me, which you already are.”

“Shhhhhhhh.” Soonyoung pressed his finger against Seokmin’s lips, “It’s almost Halloween!”  
“Soonyoung, it’s only the beginning of Octob-”

“IT’S ALMOST HALLOWEEN!!” 

“Okay, okay! You win! We’ll watch a spooky movie.” Seokmin sighed in defeat.

Soonyoung made a happy squeal and snuggled closer into Seokmin’s side. Tugging the big mink blanket over the two of them, Soonyoung snatched the TV remote out of Seokmin’s hand and started scrolling through the horror movie selections. After a few particularly shitty titles, the two settled on Sweeney Todd.

To Soonyoung’s amazement, Seokmin had never watched the movie. Throughout the film, Soonyoung bubbled out facts and blurbs about scenes in the movie. Seokmin didn’t care too much about the movie itself, but more his precious boyfriend and how breathtaking he was when he was excited about something. 

When the movie finally ended, Seokmin didn’t even notice. Soonyoung was still animatedly chattering away and Seokmin just looked at him as if he hung the moon. 

Soonyoung started to trail off and look at the other boy. He abruptly stopped speaking and blushed when he realized Seokmin just smiling and staring at him. 

“Why are you looking at me, you creep?” Soonyoung buried his face between his boyfriend’s back and the couch cushions.

“Cause you’re just really great and I love you a lot.” Seokmin leaned down, still smiling, and kissed Soonyoung’s cheek. 

Soonyoung started laughing, “You’re such a nerd. I love you too.” He shifted his position so he was straddling Seokmin’s lap. The two boys just sat looking at each other and smiling in silence for a while, the only noise being the faint music from the movie credits and the clock ticking from the kitchen.  
“Are you sure you have to go home tonight?” Soonyoung asked, flashing his boyfriend his signature pout and puppy eyes.

Seokmin sighed, “Yeeeahh… I’m sorry Jagi… you know how my parents are. They’d never let me stay over on a Wednesday.”

Soonyoung leaned down and hovered his face barely more than an inch above his boyfriend’s own. 

“Convince them.”

Seokmin found his lips being entangled in his lovers before he could think of a response. He could feel Soonyoung’s hips moving sinfully on his own and he dug his fingers into the more petite boy’s sides. After a few moments, Soonyoung pulled off of Seokmin’s lips and began kissing around his jawline and down his neck, causing Seokmin’s breath to quicken.

“Soon- baby- don’t you think your parents are gonna wake up?” 

Soonyoung pulled off the other boy’s neck and looked into his eyes. “If you wanna stop-”

“No! God, no. I just don’t want us to get in trouble.”

“Fine. You’re so boooring.” Soonyoung stuck his tongue out at Seokmin and picked up both of their phones, unlocking Seokmin’s and typing something in it. Throwing the device back to Seokmin, Soonyoung said, “Your parents know you’re staying over. They’ll deal.”

“What’d you tell them?” Seokmin asked, slowly snaking his arms around the smaller.

“Just that we were cramming studying and we weren’t quite done yet. Your parents are suckers for knowing that you’re studying.” Soonyoung picked up the remote and shut off the TV before grabbing Seokmin’s hand and leading him up the stairs. The two teenagers trying to keep quiet but giggling like schoolgirls until ducking through Soonyoung’s doorway.

The two boys fell on the bed in tandem, still laughing quietly and looking at each other’s faces as if they were trying to memorize every slope and eyelash and pore like they memorized their winding monologues and songs. 

“Hey, dude.” Soonyoung spoke softly.

“Yeah, bro?” 

“I fuckin’ love you. A lot.”

Seokmin’s signature babadook-esque smile graced his features before pulling Soonyoung on his lap and leaning up to plant a soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

“I love you more.”

“No you don’t!” Soonyoung grabbed a pillow and smashed it into the larger’s face, causing him to fall completely into the bed once again, smile still plastered on his face. “I love you more!!” Soonyoung leaned down over him.

In only a moment, Seokmin grabbed the dancer’s arms and flipped their positions so that he was hovering over Soonyoung. “No way! I love you the MOST!” 

Giggling breathlessly, Soonyoung brought himself up a little bit to tenderly kiss the boy looming over him. 

“I love you the same, nerd.”

Soonyoung sighed and wriggled his way out of Seokmin’s grip so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached into two drawers in his dresser and pulled out sleeping clothes for him and Seokmin.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for these everywhere!” Seokmin exclaimed upon seeing the bright red Sriracha pants. 

“You’re practically moving in really slowly y’know. You leave your shit here all the time.” 

Seokmin blushed at the accusation and went silent. Soonyoung looked at the time to see it was eleven thirty. He shed his clothes from the day and pulled on an oversized sweatshirt, not bothering with pants. Seokmin did the same, only the other way around- putting on his bright red sweatpants and leaving the shirt on the floor.

As the two boys settled under the covers, Seokmin quietly asked, “Do you think we’ll ever do it?”

“Hm? Do what? We do a lot of stuff, Minnie.” Soonyoung sleepily replied. 

“Y’know… move in together?” Seokmin blushed again at the thought. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Soonyoung smiled and laced both of their fingers together, scooting himself more into Seokmin’s embrace. “Go to sleep. I love you.”

Seokmin kissed the back of his boyfriend’s head and sighed, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all dont ever start a story right before the start of school because you will D I E of stress and have zero motivation to write anything ever. But Updates should be weekly or at worse, every other week now that I've gotten this all sorted out a bit.
> 
> If you wanna see smut let me know? Like, I was planning on it for the next chapter but if it's not what you're lookin for then I'll stay away?


	6. Chapter 2 Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow some sex i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow its been like 34304 years shit bro sorry this is like my first published smut so like good luck to me n u i guess.

The park should have been dead silent. For the most part, it was. But if a lone wanderer was to meander too deep, their ears may be graced with a sound a bit… unsavory. 

 

Surrounded by half empty cans of spray paint, two bodies moved together against a freshly graffitied wall. As Jun furiously grinded his crotch against his boyfriend’s, small whimpers escaped Minghao’s lips as his back got more wet paint on it with every roll of Jun’s hips. 

 

“J- ah.. Jun..” Minghao exhaled, “Hold on.” 

 

The boy in question immediately pulled his lips off the younger’s neck. “You good?”

 

“Can we go home? I’m cold…” Minghao asked in a small voice.

 

“Yeah, baby. Anything for you.” Jun breathlessly answered and pressed one more kiss against Minghao’s lips as he kicked the spray paint cans into his duffle bag, Minghao bending down and gingerly placing strays into the bag. Jun swung the dark green bag over his shoulder and reached his hand out for Minghao to take hold of. 

 

Few words were exchanged between the two. But an unspoken promise of ‘soon’ lingered between the two like a weighted string. The punks walked fast through the wooded paths, hands linked, occasionally squeezing each other for reassurance.

 

When Jun noticed Minghao shivering, he picked the smaller boy up and carried him bridal style for the rest of the way, hoping that his body heat would be enough to keep his skinny boyfriend slightly toasty. Minghao was determined to distract Jun from the task at hand by kissing and sucking on his neck, sometimes biting hard enough to leave teeth marks, not that Jun minded. 

 

After the ten minute walk that seemed like an eternity, the two finally arrived at Jun’s house. Jun did his best to unlock the door and turn the knob without dropping the precious person in his hands. He hardly succeeded, but the boys fell through the door into the heated house, unceremoniously landing on the floor with a loud WHOMP. They started laughing as Jun kicked the door closed and rested his arms on both sides of Minghao’s head, leaving the sides of their noses brushing, a wicked smile on Jun’s face. He didn’t want to wait anymore. 

 

Minghao brought himself up the few centimetres it took to get their lips connected and they started moving in tandem violently. The two hormone driven teenagers cared not for formalities as their teeth loudly clacked together and wet sounds could be heard ringing throughout the first floor. The two would have continued if it weren’t for Minghao bringing them to a halt again.

 

“Your parents are gone, right?” He asked.

 

“Yeah? Why does it matter?” Jun started kissing down Minghao’s neck, noticing how the smaller boy’s breath hitched.

 

“I just… don’t wanna get yelled at... “ Minghao answered breathlessly.

 

“Don’t even think about that, baby.” Jun stood up and offered his hand to Minghao, “Come on, up. Let’s get to my room, alright baby?” Minghao nodded and smiled before letting himself be pulled up by the older boy, then going in again to devour Jun’s lips as the two kicked off their shoes, newfound sexual energy making them practically fly up the stairs to Jun’s room. 

 

Not even bothering to close the door behind them, Minghao flung himself on the bed and kneeled in front of Jun to tug his shirt over his head. Before Jun could return the favor, Mighao stalled for a moment just staring at the larger’s golden torso, lost for a few seconds until he felt Jun tugging at the hem of his own shirt to try and coax it off of him. 

 

Before Minghao’s shirt could make a sound on the floor, Jun’s hands and mouth were all over him, attaching his lips to the smaller boy’s prominent collarbones, and having his hands roam wherever they could go. Juns fingers found themselves hooked under the waistband of Minghao’s black sweatpants before he peeled them off to reveal Minghao’s slim thighs. Minghao fell back down on the bed, leaving Jun to remove the rest of his pants, discarding them immediately before bending over him to feverishly attack Minghao, trailing kisses down his jaw, neck, collarbones, and chest before swirling his tongue around a dusty pink nipple and taking it into his mouth.

 

Small whimpers and sighs escaped Minghao’s mouth as he squirmed under his boyfriend’s touch. Reaching down with shaky hands to the button and zipper on Jun’s jeans. After a few seconds of awkward fumbling he finally popped the button open and tugged the zipper down. Jun got off of Minghao momentarily to slide the skin tight denim down his own muscular legs and tossed his own pants somewhere across the room. As soon of the offending clothing was gone he went back to paying full attention to the boy under him. 

 

The moment their skin collided, Jun started grinding his erection against Minghao’s, the friction from the thin underwear between them making the smaller boy gasp. 

 

“Jun… ah.. Jun, please…” Minghao stuttered.

 

“Please, what? Come on baby, let me know what you want.” Jun said with a smirk as he grinded down on Minghao again, harder this time. 

 

“I want… no.. I, shit, I need you to f-fuck me.” Minghao practically was sobbing as he gripped Jun’s biceps hard enough to leave indentations. 

 

“Really, baby? Begging already?” Jun asked cockily. Minghao nodded and looked up at the older with watery eyes before Jun complied, “Fuck, okay come on, baby let go of me.” 

 

Minghao let his hands fall to his sides and Jun lifted himself off of the smaller boy. He started kissing up the insides of Minghao’s thighs, enjoying the sound of his boyfriend’s high pitched whimpers. He lifted his hands to the sides of Minghao’s boxers and pulled them down so that only the tip of his erection was poking out. Jun immediately went to work kissing up the shaft before giving the tip some kittenish licks and swirling his tongue around the slit.

 

“Jun… shit… I ca- I can’t wait for you anymore.” Jun loved how defeated and wrecked Minghao sounded in that moment so much that he couldn’t go on teasing him anymore. At animalistic speed, Jun ripped the last piece of clothing off of Minghao and drank all of him in with his eyes. from his hairless calves to his small pale thighs to his pretty cock flush against his soft pale torso to his pert nipples, the left one slightly swollen from Jun’s earlier treatment, up his love-bite decorated neck, up to his face with a trembling bottom lip and pleading eyes.

 

“Fuck.” Jun muttered breathlessly and snatched the half-empty bottle of lube from the bedside table and quickly placed it in Minghao’s loose hand.

 

“Get yourself ready.” Jun commanded, regaining his composure for a moment. An obstinate whine fell out of Minghao’s mouth, as if to say, ‘Really?’ Jun shook his head, “Nuh-uh, baby. I refuse to hurt you.” Minghao rolled his eyes at that and spread his slim legs a little more, displaying his hole for his boyfriend. 

 

Minghao poured some of the clear liquid onto his hand, once he started pumping his first finger into himself, he looked past his leaking cock to see Jun palming himself through his boxers, his bulge prominent standing to the side. Minghao found it somewhere within himself to ask, “C- can you take them… ng… off? I wanna s-see you,” he added a second finger, “Please.” 

 

Jun took off his boxers finally, but at a tantalizingly slow pace, dragging his erection down with the fabric before the boxers were partially down his thighs and it sprang free. Minghao’s mouth watered as he stared hungrily and added a third finger, his breathing getting even deeper. Once he felt stretched enough, Minghao kneeled again and reached into the bedside drawer to pull out a condom and roll it down Jun’s length. He proceeded to lean down and lick his way around Jun’s dick for a few seconds, occasionally bobbing his head on the tip, enjoying his boyfriend’s hands threaded in his pastel hair. As soon as Minghao remembered his own painfully hard erection, he took his mouth off of Jun with a pop and took the large hand in his hair into his own smaller one. 

 

Minghao leaned up again in his kneeling position and guided Jun’s hand around both of their cocks, pumping them together. “Hh… Jun… I wanna… can I… ah! Can I ride you?” Minghao whimpered into his lover’s neck. Jun nodded and Minghao thought he heard something along the lines of Uh-huh and Jun turned them around and flopped down onto his back. Minghao straddled him and found Jun’s erection, guiding it into himself slowly as he sank down, one hand splayed on Jun’s chest for support. He let out a shaky breath the second his ass hit Jun’s pelvis. Minghao opened his eyes he hadn’t noticed he’d shut and looked at Jun, smiling at him like he put the stars in the sky. The smaller returned the small gesture, feeling an inexplicable connection with the man under him. 

 

Juns hands crept up Minghao’s thighs to hold the sides of hips as the smaller boy started to move. Minghao took the hand that wasn’t holding himself up on Jun’s chest to grab one of the hands on his hips and lightly squeeze it. The two boys still holding eye contact and tender smiles. Minghao whimpered quietly every time he came down and rolled his hips on Jun’s length. After a few minutes, Minghao’s shaky thighs gave out and he let himself fall onto Jun’s torso, eliciting a small umph from the tan boy on the bed.

 

“Sorry…” Minghao whispered.

Jun chuckled and kissed Minghao’s sweaty forehead, “No, princess, you did absolutely fine.” He held his fond smile as he slid out of Minghao and flipped their positions so that Minghao’s legs were spread against Jun’s thighs. Jun scooted closer before looking at Minghao questioningly, once receiving a nod, Jun entered Minghao, placing his forearms on either side of the younger’s head. 

 

On a particular shot, Jun hit Minghao’s prostate dead on, eliciting a high whine from the soft punk. With every thrust, Minghao’s intakes of breath got shorter and sharper as Jun picked up his pace, small grunts escaping his throat every so often. Minghao reached up and squeezed Jun’s shoulders, signaling that he was close.

 

“Yeah baby, me… me too.” Jun panted. 

 

It was all too much. Minghao was overwhelmed with everything surrounding him just being Jun, JUN. It was all he could smell, all he could see, all he could feel. Jun removed one hand from the side of Minghao’s head and began to gently stroke his cock. Minghao gasped at the contact that seemed so foreign and seconds later, short streams of white were painting his stomach. 

 

As Jun kept relentlessly going in and out of Minghao’s clenched hole, he continued milking Minghao’s orgasm for everything it could possibly give. Then, with two fingers, he swiped a small amount of cum off of Minghao’s torso and put the fingers to his lips. Minghao accepted them and sucked the fingers into his kiss-bruised mouth. The sight was enough to send Jun over the edge as he rode out his high.

 

Collapsing next to Minghao, Jun tied the condom and tossed it expertly into the trash can and kissed Minghao’s cheek. Once Jun felt that his breath had returned to his body, he got out of the bed. Minghao whined.

 

“Come back. Don’t leave me.” 

 

“Don’t worry,” Jun said as he circled the bed to scoop Minghao into his arms, “I’m not goin’ anywhere without you.” 

 

Minghao wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck and kissed his jaw.

 

“You’re the best.” Minghao sighed into Jun’s skin.

 

“I know.”

 

“I love you.” Minghao looked up into Jun’s eyes, who smiled in turn.

 

“I love you too. Come on, honey, let’s get you in the shower.” Jun coaxed his worn out boyfriend out of his arms as he turned on the hot water. When Minghao’s feet reached the ground, he still refused to let go of Jun’s neck until he was picked up and gently placed in the shower.

 

When the two got out of the relaxing shower, Jun led Minghao down the stairs to the dimly lit kitchen. 

 

“Grilled cheese, love?” Jun broke the silence, holding up a loaf of bread. But when he turned around, Minghao was nowhere to be found. Jun momentarily freaked out, but the soft pats of Minghao’s feet on the hardwood floor and he sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island, wrapped in the fluffy black blanket he had long claimed as his own.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

A few minutes later, Jun came back over to Minghao with the steaming sandwiches in his hands. The two lugged their tired bodies up the stairs back into Jun's room. They set the plates of grilled cheese on Jun's night table and pulled on some boxers. Minghao rooted through Jun's dresser to find some boxers and an oversized sweatshirt. Th boys munched their grilled cheese in comfortable silence beore The two curled up in bed with Jun wrapping his arms around Minghao's small frame. Minghao was snoring softly within a matter of moments, Jun kissed the back of Minghao's neck one final time before slowly drifting off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i tried but im rly lazy n rly stressed idk leave a comment pls validation makes the sun rise for me hope u liked the gays cool ill be back eventually probly if i dont die bc now the story is actually starting so mb thatll get me goin idk cant jinx it


	7. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the story actually starts- with the kid's first day of drama club. Teenage boys are so awkward. Calm them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya boi mcfreakin did it ayyyyyyyyyyy im such a mess sry i wanna crank out those chaps but stresspression (stress and depression) is killING IT (me) this year so mmmmpphh im doin my best lemme try kids sry

“JOSHUA HONG I SWEAR I WILL DEFENESTRATE YOU IF YOU DO NOT STOP TALKING THIS INSTANT!!” Jeonghan’s screech could be heard all throughout the school. 

“My goodness, Hannie I’m just joking don’t be such a baby.” Joshua quietly teased to his furiously blushing friend. 

“Well, I’m sorry that I don’t want you talking about the boy I’m obsessed with when he could be around the corner!” Jeonghan whined to the giggling Joshua. When the amused boy refused to stop laughing, Jeonghan hit him with a book on the back of the head, making the boy whimper a little.

“Okay okay, I know you’re nervous. But, Han, dude, you’re gonna have to deal with the fact he’s gonna be there. You’ll be fine.”

Jeonghan took Joshua’s arm and shook him, “Joshua I’m gonna DIE you don’t understand.”

Joshua rolled his eyes and pried the long haired boy off of him. “Calm down you drama queen save your over dramatic tendencies for the stage. Now we’re going in, he’s gonna be there, you’re gonna deal with it. Now go fix your mascara, it’s clumpy on the left.” Jeonghan squeaked and ran to the bathroom. Joshua rolled his eyes and continued walking to the auditorium, knowing that if he waited for Jeonghan he was going to get more of his whining about cute boys that clearly were trouble. As he passed the doors to enter the giant auditorium he noticed a hunched figure in an oversized navy hoodie with a leather jacket at his feet hitting his head softly against the wall. “Hey Wonwoo.” Joshua sighed at the strange boy when he just let out a very long groan that might have supposed to have been a greeting. Making sure the door was propped open, Joshua sauntered into the auditorium to leave the strange boy to his groaning. 

Wonwoo was freaking out. He hadn’t seen Mingyu all day and he really didn’t want to keep carrying this hot dude’s jacket with him everywhere and getting unbearably horny every time he breathed. If Wonwoo wanted to pursue anything friendly with this guy, he needed to calm down. He heard a thump on the wall next to him and looked up to see nobody but Mingyu himself. Wonwoo gasped and picked the jacket off his backpack on the floor and shoved it into Mingyu’s arms. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to take it I just forgot that it was on me and I didn’t mean to sorry here have it.” Wonwoo stumbled over his words and was blushing furiously. Mingyu laughed as he slung the jacket over his shoulders, flashing the blinding smile that made Wonwoo weak. 

“It’s no big deal, man. I hope it kept you warm. You look like you could get cold easily. Wait shit sorry did that sound weird or mean or something? I don’t know how to… people…” Mingyu trailed off. 

“I.. uh.. It’s cool… I do… get cold a lot…” Wonwoo stuttered. He knew he was being painfully awkward but couldn’t find the strength to do anything about it. He looked up and caught Mingyu’s eyes and almost cried when he saw just how damn attractive this man was. 

The two stood in awkward silence for a bit, just looking at each other. That was before a thunder of footsteps were heard and a mass of black hair and clothes latched onto Mingyu’s shoulders, knocking the taller boy away from Wonwoo. 

“Gyu, dude, holy shit. I just saw the prettiest human being alive.” Seungcheol panted.

“Jesus, man get off me.” Mingyu groaned as he tried to shake the other punk off of him. “Was it a dude or a chick?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo thought to make a mental note that, even if Mingyu wasn’t gay, he seemed cool about it.

“It was a dude… or a chick… I don’t know honestly just dude oh my god. I was passing the staff bathroom and they walked out and holy shit dude… like I had seen them around but never up close before…”

Wonwoo piped up, “Oh! That might have been Jeonghan. He uses the staff bathroom.”

Seungcheol gestured to Wonwoo and just said, “Whomst?”

“Oh I’m uh… I’m Wonwoo. I’m the lighting director for the musical.” Wonwoo raised a sleeve covered hand to give a small wave to Seungcheol.

“Alright… I’m Seungcheol, but you can call me Coups.” Seungcheol held out a calloused hand for Wonwoo to shake. Wonwoo took the offer and pulled his own delicate hand out of his sleeve.

“Don’t call him Coups, Wonwoo. Just… don’t.” Mingyu rolled his eyes at his friends constant want for people to call him by that ridiculous name. 

“Shut up. Anyway, Wonwoo, tell me everything you know about Jeonghan.” Seungcheol leaned into Wonwoo’s personal space a bit more than Wonwoo felt comfortable with.

“Uh.. uh… he’s a junior, he’s the vice president of the GSA, he’s playing Angel in the play but he also does costumes with Joshua, that’s his best friend… he doesn’t like gender roles and is bigender, he’s pansexual, he likes nice things and old movies and hes… hes pretty chill?” Wonwoo said, obviously tense. 

“Wow. Great. Okay. He’s great.” Seungcheol said. 

“Uhm.. I really have to get in there. I’ll introduce you to Jungkook, he’s the stage manager. He’ll get you where you need to be.” Wonwoo stuttered. Seungcheol straightened himself out and nodded to Mingyu, and the two followed Wonwoo into the noisy auditorium

“Seungkwan, I don’t care that he’s your boyfriend he can’t be in my space unless he’s being productive!” Jeonghan groaned. Seungkwan snatched the messy wig off of Vernon’s head and took him by the hand to drag him out of the back costume room. As Jeonghan went back to work writing down things that needed to be done, the door opened. Jeonghan looked up to ask the intruder what they needed. He was shocked to see Jungkook with a parade of people in leather jackets and ripped jeans. And mostly… Seungcheol. Oh god. Seungcheol was there. Staring at him.

“H- hey friends.” Jeonghan started, “You need anything??” Oh jeez… he was blushing… Jeonghan hoped he was wearing enough makeup to make it not obvious. He suddenly felt very self conscious. While, that morning, he decided that an oversized sweatshirt and jeans would make him look soft and cute, he felt like he looked a bit like a lazy lump. 

Jungkook glanced at the long haired person. “No thanks, Han. I’m just showing the boys around and telling people where they should stay to work. Now we probably only one other person in here to work on costum-”

“I got it. I’ll do it!” Seungcheol shouted from the small cluster of boys. Jeonghans heart stopped momentarily and he thought he was going to actually have a stroke. Jeonghan thought to himself, This is how I go. Death by hot guy having to work with me. Goodbye world, you suck. 

“Yeah alright I’ll put you down for it.” Jungkook said. “What’s your name, bud.”

“Coups.” Seungcheol stated.

“Mmhm.” Jungkook rolled his eyes a little and wrote it down. “Alright, I’ll show you guys to the lighting booth now, everyone out.”

Seungcheol sauntered away from the group and over to Jeonghan with a smirk on his face. “Hey.” he said, trying to sound as smooth as possible. 

“Hi.” Said Jeonghan meekly.

“I’m Seungcheol but, all my friends call me Coups.” Seungcheol bowed and kissed Jeonghan’s dainty hand, causing Jeonghan to throw his sleeve covered hand over his mouth and nose.

“NO WE DON’T OH MY GOD!” A short pink haired boy yelled from the cluster.

Jeonghan giggled at Seungcheol’s sourpuss, the dusty pink blush painting his made up face endearing him to the taller. 

“Anyway,” Jeonghan said, leading Seungcheol through the costume rack, “These are the male lead costumes, female lead costumes, male ensemble, and female ensemble.” Seungcheol nodded. Jeonghan kept talking but Seungcheol wasn’t quite listening, he was sure he’d be competent enough to figure out this all by himself, so for now, Seungcheol just appreciated the beauty of the person in front of him. He knew this was gonna be hard… in SO many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying im sory


End file.
